Jamming Throws the Rhythm Section Out of Sync
by zentner
Summary: HTT plays live and Ritsu gets distracted.  A Mitsu oneshot.


Disclaimer: K-on! is not, will not, and will never be mine.

* * *

Rabid squeals filled the hall as the curtains rose, while epic riffs blasted from the speakers, sending the crowd into an even wilder frenzy. The atmosphere bristled with pure energy and anticipation. Five silhouettes appeared on stage, dim lights separating them from the darkness. One by one, the lights intensified, and once more, the crowd cheered. All eyes fell on the Light Music Club, as they prepared to give the crowd a good time.

"So far, so good..." whispered Mio nervously.

The bassist was shaking, but the audience mistook it for repressed enthusiasm and cheered her on. It only made her blush harder and stumble on some wires. A few members of the crowd were a little disappointed to see that she was wearing pants.

Azusa scanned the crowd with a determined glare. This concert would have to get them some new members, no matter what. She intentionally tangled up the wires nearer to Mio, as a last resort. Unfortunately, Mio chose to wear pants today. The pigtailed guitarist flexed her fingers and smiled.

Azusa was itching to test the Mustang's limits anyway.

Meanwhile, the lead guitarist and resident airhead, Yui Hirasawa, was all pumped up and ready to play. Her hands wavered with excitement as she prepared to strum her beloved Gitah. However, the moment before she made contact with the strings, a sudden realization made her hesitate.

She forgot the lyrics again.

Yui smiled her cutest smile, and the crowd swooned. Among their reactions were deafening shouts of "Moe!" and "Kawaii!". The airhead glanced at Mio's direction to see if she could distract the audience a little while longer with an "accident". No such luck.

Mugi patiently waited for Yui to start the concert. The pianist looked at her hand and smiled. Before the show, Sawako-sensei high-fived each of them for good luck. The teacher also pointed at Mio's pants and mumbled something about lack of fanservice. Mugi took note and decided that pants were bad, and skirts were good.

"_I wonder what fanservice is?_" thought Mugi.

Five seconds later, muffled drumbeats rattled as the club's president struggled stay calm.

"This is taking way too long!" grumbled Ritsu under her breath.

The curtains opened twenty minutes ago, and Yui was still chatting with the audience. The drummer frowned impatiently. She didn't like the way the fan club gawked at her best friend. The sooner Mio was off the stage, the better.

Ritsu's scowl twisted into a smirk as she remembered it was her pants that Mio was wearing. They had a short "jamming session" before the show wherein Ritsu "accidentally" ripped Mio skirt to shreds. The disgruntled sighs of Mio's fans amused her.

Ritsu's eyes drifted towards the bassist.

* * *

Just moments ago, the raven-haired girl had been completely hers. A single touch was all it took to weaken their restraints, and soon enough, they found themselves on the floor, clothes scattered around them.

"R-ritsu..." Mio's face was turning into a luminous shade of red.

Her hair was a mess, thanks to their vigorous "jamming". Yet no matter how disheveled Mio was, Ritsu still couldn't force herself to look away. Mio, on the other hand, still couldn't look her straight in the eye, even when they were just inches apart.

"You want to stop? Did I hurt you?" Amber eyes widened in alarm.

"No! I mean..." Mio cheeks darkened even more. A sly grin crept up on Ritsu's face.

"Oho! You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" A flying fist immediately silenced the drummer.

"Shut up! Stup-" Ritsu silenced the bassist with her lips.

They almost forgot to breathe.

* * *

All of a sudden, wailing notes rang out of nowhere, interrupting Ritsu's daydream.

Yui finally remembered the words and decided to start the concert. Everyone in the band was already playing, save Ritsu. Mugi gave the drummer a worried glance, while Azusa improvised a couple of sick arpeggios to save their asses.

Mio shot Ritsu a murderous look, prompting the latter to frantically start pounding the drums.

The gray-eyed bassist would punish her later. And maybe, just maybe, Ritsu could get her pants back.

* * *

A/N: A oneshot, I guess?


End file.
